


Something About You

by ScaredPigeon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Is In Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Love, Maggie Marie has an attitude, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Whipped, backtalk, past and present and future!, pistol whipped, say my name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredPigeon/pseuds/ScaredPigeon
Summary: Maggie Marie (you, the reader,) was captured by hydra at a very young age. She was trained by them, molded by them, but she never lost sight of who she was. When it finally came time to complete her final mission, the one that would grant her family’s safety, she finds that it is more difficult than anticipated.Her mission? Seduce and capture Captain Steve Rogers, bring him to the nearest hydra facility, contact headquarters, and wait. Simple, right?But what happens to Maggie when a certain Bucky Barnes gets in her way?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes/original character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna update this and finally finish this story lol.

Chapter One: One hell of a ride

Being shot at in real life was a lot worse than training.

In training, the people shooting at you knew that if they actually killed you, they would ruin the entire project. They aimed for limbs and often missed on purpose.

But in real life? These people really want to kill you. It’s their mission.

So when I saw the motorcycle with the keys left in the ignition I new I had to try it.

The engine roared to life just as the enemy troops broke through the trees.  
Why couldn’t they have told the regular troops that I’m working for them? It would’ve saved me so much goddamn time.

I rolled my eyes and hopped onto the bike, pulling away towards the commandos just as the first bullets started flying. It would blow my cover. They’d find out. Stick with the plan, Mag. Stick with the plan.

The group was about a hundred feet northwest, packing up the camp. I had radioed in the Hydra troops location and weaponry status two minutes prior. I would have made it safely back to camp if the rain hadn’t fucked up my radio, causing it to send a shrill blast of noise, immediately giving away my position.

As I broke through the clearing that the camp was in, I realized I was much too late, and much too wrong about the amount of troops. We’ll say this was intentional. All part of the plan. Most definitely.

More troops had come in from the north, carrying the new weapons I had informed the commandos about.

The North section of the camp was decimated, and I could see Rogers attempting to drive them off while the other men ran to the vehicles. Barnes was still gathering things, and from what I could see it was mostly my maps and weapons data sheets that were left behind. Rogers hopped onto his own bike and yelled something at Barnes, who shouted back and gestured wildly for him to go on. Rogers seemed hesitant but pulled out just as the last bit of the troops made it to their vehicles. As I pulled into the centre of the camp, I stood, mowing down the few enemy troops who started to file into the area with my rifle. I noticed Barnes struggling with my satchel, trying to shove as many of my sheets into it as quickly as he could.

“SARGENT BARNES GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE ON THIS BIKE!” He perked up and with that rugged grin, ran over to me, ducking as my bullets wizzed past his head.

“My saviour, Maggie. I thought you’d never come.”

I rolled my eyes and revved the engine.  
“Get the fuck on the bike before I leave you here.”

He slid on the back and gently put his hands around my stomach. I completely ignored the shiver that went through me and pulled out of the clearing. We rode for maybe a minute before I heard the engines behind us.

“Shit.” Barnes cursed, “They’ve got bikes.”

I looked back just to see them burst through the trees.

“Fuck. Really?” I rolled my eyes once again. This just makes my job soooo much easier.

I turned my head, “Barnes, steer!”

He looked stunned. “What?”

I let go of the handlebars and reached for the pistols at my hips. His hands flew to the grips and he steered us forward.

As gracefully as I could, I flipped myself around, practically straddling Barnes’ thighs. “Sorry about this,” I growled.

With both arms rested on his shoulders, I let multiple rounds go into our assailants. All of my shots landing true, five of the fifteen bikers going down. Bullets flew past us, Barnes swerving the bike expertly through the trees. I emptied my pistols into the men behind, buying me some time to reload.

Barnes, with his eyes darting from the road to me, smirked. “You do this often, Maggie?”

“What ever are you taking about?” I snapped as I began reloading my pistols with deft fingers.

He chuckled darkly, then we both ducked as an explosion rang from behind us.

“You could’ve hopped on back in the first place you know, or I could’ve done the shooting.”

I laughed, “no offence, Sarge,” I flinched ever so slightly as a bullet tore open a tree that was a bit too close to my head, “but your capabilities are much more suited for long range.”

He swerved and headed west, towards the town we had scouted a few days ago, which would hopefully buy us some cover.

“M’kay Pistol Whip, I’ll show you.” He grumbled. “Pfft. Long range. Hmphf.”

I stayed in the position I was in, landing round after round into the men behind us, until they slowly pulled back, fading away into the deep woods.

I stayed put, just to keep watch, in case the hydra troops caught up again. Just for that reason.

As the sun started to set, I became increasingly aware of just how tired I was. I had been up for the past two days, documenting new weapons and updating new maps, And tearing my hair out trying to figure out how to complete my mission. It was becoming increasingly difficult, and Barnes certainly wasn’t helping.

“I won’t let you fall if you wanna get some shuteye there, doll.” He said in my ear, as low as he could and still be heard over the engine of the motorbike.

“I told you not to call me that.” I grumbled, eyes feeling heavy. “If you tell anyone about this I’ll kill you. Stay behind the group. Wake me up before we get there.”

I rested my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling the warmth of his chest spread all over my body.

“Don’t worry kid, we’ve got a lot of road to cover.”

“I’m not a kid.” I mumbled as I drifted off, feeling the small chuckle he let go as I did.


	2. Pistol Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets Sargent Barnes for the first time, and struggles with her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls with guns make me whoozy

_ Chapter Two: Pistol Whipped.  _

_ The day I met Sargent James Buchanan Barnes was a day I’ll never forget.  _

_ I was shipped out to one of their more permanent camps, fake papers and American stamps of approval in hand. I was their new weapons specialist. Here to help them understand the new weapons hydra was developing. Agent Magnolia Marie, the papers said.  _

_ My true mission was to seduce Captain Rogers, detain him and bring him to Hydra, and destroy the Howling Commandos from the inside out.  _

_ Simple enough. It was what they trained me for.  _

_ I had just started getting settled into my new living quarters, a tent only two tents away from Rogers.  _

_ As I was reading through my journal, which had my mission statement and the coordinates for the Hydra base I was to bring Rogers to, I heard the tent flap open and fall shut.  _

_ I reacted swiftly, grabbing the gun on my thigh and pistol whipping the intruder to the ground. In what felt like less than second I was on him, a knife to his throat and my gun to his bleeding head.  _

_ “Jesus fuck! Ow!? What the fuck was that for?”  _

_ The panic in me receded as I realized who it was. “Never sneak up on a military trained woman, Sargent Barnes.” _

_ His blue eyes glimmered up at me, despite the fact that I had just attacked him. he maintained a stern expression.  _

_ “Alright, damn, it’ll never happen again.”  _

_ I looked down at him, and couldn’t help but admire how... handsome he was. His jawline was beautifully defined and those eyes... I bet he had all the girls back in New York swooning for those eyes.  _

_ But I had a mission. This man had to die.  _

_ I returned my gun to its holster at my hip and my knife to its sheath on my upper thigh, watching his eyes dart to where my stockings ended under my skirt.  _

_ Note to self; wear pants around Barnes.  _

_ I stood up quickly and offered him my hand.  _

_ He took it and I helped hoist him up, and he winced and held his head where I hit him.  _

_ “Sorry about that.” I tried to say as sweetly as I could. “I suppose I’ve got the jitters. I’m one of the only women in this camp. You can never be too careful.”  _

_ “S’all right, doll,” his Brooklyn accent shone through as he rubbed his head and shrugged his shoulders. “You ain’t gotta worry about me though, I was just coming in to introduce myself, I suppose I shoulda knocked.”  _

_ That accent. Fuck. I need him out of here.  _

_ “Let’s get you over to the medic to get that looked at.” I said swiftly and with little emotion.  _

_ He let me guide him out of the tent, even though he had me by 80 pounds and at least a foot in height, without my heels. As we stepped into the sunshine, Rogers came over to great us, looking at Barnes with concern. Instinctively, my training took over.  _

_ “Captain Rogers! What an honour! It’s a great privilege to serve by your side.” I gave him my hand to shake, keeping my left rested on Barnes’ shoulder, silently cursing myself for noticing how well built he was.  _

_ Focus. Focus.  _

_ Rogers shook my hand firmly twice and smiled, a genuine thing.  _

_ “Agent Marie, I’ve heard some great things about your studies, I look forward to working with you as well.”  _

_ He looked from me to Barnes’ bleeding temple.  _

_ “Ah, the Sargent here gave me quite the scare, I didn’t mean to hurt him quite so badly.”  _

_ “Oh he’ll be alright, won’t ya Buck?” Rogers clapped him on the shoulder and started guiding him the rest of the way towards the tent.  _

_ “I’ll take him from here Agent Marie-“  _

_ “Oh please,” I called out with a false smile. “Call me Maggie!”  _

_ He smiled back and I couldn’t help but feel nothing. How was I supposed to seduce a man I had no attraction to? I suppose that makes it easier to take him in. No strings attached.  _

_ “You go get settled in, Maggie. I’ll take care of this big guy.” He chuckled.  _

_ As I turned around to walk back towards my tent I heard the end of Barnes’ and Rogers’ bickering.  _

_ “Be careful around that one Stevie, little Pistol Whip over there’ll kill ya if you look at her wrong.” Barnes waved his arms frantically as he went on. Steve Rogers just laughed at his friend and continued on.  _

_ I suppose that’s where the nickname came from.  _

_ It stuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What don’t we know about you, Maggie?

**Author's Note:**

> “Why so short of a chapter, Pidge?” You ask. “I have acrylic nails on.” I say, saddened by my own girlishness.


End file.
